The Mysterious Vampires of Domino City
by AngelKitten112478
Summary: 16-year-old Yami Sennen is an average High School Boy who just recently moved to Domino City and enrolled in a new school. Is he as average as everyone thinks? Or is there more that meets the eye? Yuugi Mutou is a 15-year-old young man who attends Yami's same school, and grew up in Domino City. Yuugi meets Yami one day, and becomes suspicious about the boy. What is Yami hiding?
1. Chapter 1

Kitten: Hi again,everyone! I'm back!

Kitten:So I know that I said I wouldn't be uploading another story until tommorow, but now I'm more used to the functions due to me being a fast learner, so I'm uploading another one before that! Yay!

Kitten:Anyways, I really like Vampires because of their cool powers(though I would _never_ want to be one), and I love Yugioh so I figured, why not mash them both together and make a story out of it? It'll be fun! So I decided to go ahead with it! I am going to enjoy writing this one!

Kitten: Disclaimer-I do not own Yugioh, unfortunately.

Kitten:Please enjoy!

~Chapter1-Welcome to Domino City~

One morning...

"Yami!" Came a female's voice. "Yami,where are you? Come on out! We don't have time for games! YAMI!" The young girl had Blood Red hair tied up in a long, straight ponytail that reached her waist. She wore a black blazer that was tied around her waist, and a white tank top. She had Blue Denim Shorts on and some brown boots. The teenager had Violet eyes. "Yami!" The girl called again. "Aw man" She sighed, placing her hands on her hips anxiously."At this point, if he doesn't come out soon,we're gonna be late." She then growled in irritation. "That _idiot_!If I'm late for my first class,I'm blaming _him_!" A hooded figure in a nearby tree smirked. "THAT'S IT,YAMI!" The redhead yelled. "If you don't come out in the next five minutes,I'm telling the teacher that it's your fault I'm late!" The figure wrapped its legs tight around the branch of the tree before lowering itself down behind the girl. It grabbed her shoulders, causing her to jump before freezing in fear."But...how would I be responsible if you can't move fast enough?" It whispered in her ear. The girl screamed, looking behind her while stumbling back, tripping on a rock in the process and falling down. The figure chuckled in amusement. It loosened its legs around the branch and jumped down. It took it's hood off as it walked toward her. "You should have seen your face!" It chuckled with a grin.

The teenager gasped before glaring hard."YAMI!" "Yeah,that's me." Yami answered with a grin, stuffing his hands in the pocket of his hoodie, his Crimson eyes shining in amusement. "Yami! How _dare_ you do that to me! You know I _hate_ that!" She growled. "Aw, come on Kazumi." Yami said with a sheepish smile, his fangs showing, he held a hand out to her. "Can't you take a joke? I don't see you laughing" Kazumi abruptly smirked at him. She grabbed his hand, but instead of letting herself be pulled up, she pulled him down, causing Yami to yelp in surprise. She pinned him down with a smirk, hovering over him. "Okay,I'm laughing" Kazumi stated while giggling. Yami chuckled,"Well played." Their attention was suddenly brought to the view ahead of them. "So this is Domino City, huh?" Kazumi asked, standing up from her position on the grassy hill. They weren't in the city yet, they were just on the grassy fields right before it. "Yup" Yami sighed, standing up as well. He straightened out his black hoodie. Under his hoodie, the boy wore a Black sleeveless T-Shirt and he wore some jeans with black sneakers. "You ready to go?" Yami asked his childhood friend and Kazumi nodded. "Let me check the time." The girl checked her watch and her eyes widened.

"EH!?" Kazumi exclaimed. "Five minutes before school starts and we're not even there yet!" Yami, however, didn't see it as such a big deal. "C'mon,Kazumi. We still have 5 whole minutes. What we need to do is take our time-" "COME ON!" Kazumi grabbed his hand and she began running with him. "H-Hey!" Yami said in shock as they ran. "Kazumi! Slow down!" "Ah! Four more minutes!" Kazumi exclaimed, ignoring him. "Faster,Yami!" "THIS IS AS FAST AS WE CAN GO!" "OH,IF I AM LATE,I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" "...Uh,Kazumi? We're Vampires,remember? We're immortal. We can't die. So... you can't kill me." "SHUT UP,SMARTASS! SHUT UP! FASTER ALREADY!"

At Domino High School...

A young boy with Amethyst colored eyes sighed as he placed his things inside of his locker. He sighed again as he closed it before slumping against it. "Hey,Yuugi!" "Eh?" Yuugi looked to see Anzu, Jonouchi, Honda, and Ryou walking over to him. Yuugi smiled. "Hey." "How are you doing, Yuugi?" Anzu asked, and Yuugi shrugged. "Fine. Just bored. It's another boring day of High School, after all." Anzu sighed,"Yeah, I feel you." "...Hey! I know what we can do!" Honda suddenly said and they all turned to him. "Let's ditch!" He said with a smirk and Jonouchi grinned."Yeah! We can go to the arcade and-" They both abruptly let out howls of pain as Anzu suddenly smacked them to the ground. " _Idiots_!" She said in annoyance, folding her arms. "Uh...oh..." Yuugi and Ryou said with nervous smiles, sweat dropped. "And how do you think that will work if we're already _in_ _school_?!" "Simple." Jonouchi replied stupidly. "We sneak out." Red fire of rage appeared around Anzu and she cracked her knuckles, smirking down at them. Jonouchi and Honda gulped. "A-Actually... I think that we should go to class, don't you, pal?" Jonouchi asked nervously as they stood up and began to back up. "Y-Yeah! We should" Honda agreed and they looked to Anzu. "See ya!" They said before running off towards class. "Get back here!" Anzu roared before chasing after them. Yuugi and Ryou chuckled as they followed their friends.

In class...

"OUCH!H-HEY!ANZU!" Jonouchi hissed in pain as Anzu twisted his ankle. Not hard enough to hurt him seriously or anything, but just hard enough for him to make a big deal out of it. "Anzu, knock it off!" Honda said as she flicked him in the forehead."Then admit that you were wrong to suggest the arcade." Anzu riposted with a smirk. "Why do you like hearing us admitting that we were wrong?" Jonouchi asked, confused. Anzu was sitting on top of his back on the ground. "Easy." Anzu replied. She giggled,"It's funny to hear you admit that you were wrong because you're _always_ wrong!" "We are not!" Jonouchi exclaimed. "You are one strange woman..." Honda mumbled. "Quiet you two!" Anzu exclaimed. "Now admit that you were wrong." She ordered. "Never!" Honda and Jonouchi exclaimed. "Oh,this is going to be fun then" Anzu said as she cracked her knuckles with a grin, ready to throw the two boys across the room. The teacher suddenly walked into the room. "Okay,everyone! In your seats,immediately!" She ordered sternly. All of the students quickly rushed to their seats and sat down.

The teacher cleared her throat."Okay! Before we start today, I would like to announce that we have two new students." Everyone in class started a big conversation."More of them?" A boy said to a girl. "Why is it always Mrs. Anders who gets the new kids?" The girl shrugged in response. "Even _more_ of them?" Anzu repeated in astonishment."Who do you guys think it is? I hope one of them is a girl." Jonouchi and Honda grinned at each other in a perverted way. "...Us too" Yuugi rolled his eyes with a grin. "Quiet! Quiet,everyone!" Mrs. Anders yelled, and the class silenced at once. She sighed before clearing her throat once again and called out to the hall,"Alright!You can come in now!" The students looked at each other, confused. Someone opened the door and walked in, another teenager following behind. One of them, was indeed, a girl. She had pretty blood red hair and Violet eyes, about the shade of Yuugi's. The girl wore Domino High School Uniform. The other teenager wore a black hoodie, some jeans and black sneakers. His hood was up.

They stopped walking once they reached the board and faced the class. "Everyone...the girl here... is Kazumi Kihara." Kazumi smiled and bowed respectfully. Jonouchi and Honda were staring at her with big, peverted grins. Anzu made a 'Ugh!' Noise and rolled her eyes. "And the boy..." Anzu froze when the teacher said that word. There was a _boy_? "...Is Yami Sennen." Mrs. Anders finished and Yami bowed respectfully as well. "Yami?" Mrs. Anders asked when Yami came back up and he turned to her. "Would you mind taking off your hood so the class can see your face?" Yami looked to Kazumi. She nodded and mouthed the words,'Do It'. Yami nodded back and slowly grabbed each sides of the hood, gradually pulling it down. Yuugi's eyes widened once he saw Yami's appearance.

/He...He looks _just_ _like_ _me_!\\\

Kitten:O.O Yuugi saw that Yami looks exactly like him! Well, except for the eyes. Lol!

Kitten: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Next one will be up later on! Have a nice morning!

Kitten: R&R! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Kitten:Here comes another chapter!

Kitten: Disclaimer-I don't own Yugioh.

Kitten:Enjoy!

~Chapter 2-Strange~

/He...He looks _just_ _like_ me!\\\

Yuugi's eyes widened at the sight of Yami. Some of the other student's eyes widened as well. Even some began whispering. "Just who is he?" Student 1 whispered. "He looks just like Yuugi-Kun!" Student 2 whispered to Student 3."Actually, everything about him is exactly the same except for the eyes." Student 4 pointed out. "That's quite the eyes you have there,Yami." Mrs. Anders said. "...They are beautiful" She complimented, causing Yami to blush with a smile. Kazumi giggled.

At lunch...

Yuugi let out a heavy sigh as he sat down next to Anzu and the others for lunch. "Are you okay,Yuugi?" Jonouchi nodded."Yeah...Yeah,I'm okay. Just thinking. About ..y'know the new kid." "There's two of them." Honda said,confused. "Which one? Kazumi or Yami?" "No, Kazumi's fine." Yuugi riposted with a frown. "It's Yami I'm weary about." "Yami?Why Yami?" Anzu asked. "Well...to start with he looks _exactly_ like me!" Yuugi pointed out as he and the others looked over at Yami, who was sitting two tables behind them. He was laughing with Kazumi, and a few other girls and boys. He looked like he was having a pretty good time. "Well...he doesn't exactly look _just_ like you." Honda said, and Yuugi turned to him. "You dress differently, you have different eyes...and...well..." He trailed off before chuckling and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly."I give up! I can't find any more differences." Yuugi groaned before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Don't worry about it,Yuugi." Anzu said with a smile."I'm sure it's nothing. You are probably just tired today and things are getting to you are getting to you a little bit. You'll feel better by tomorrow." Yuugi gave her a faux smile and nodded. "I...I guess so. Thanks, Anzu" Anzu smiled in return. Yuugi went back to eating his sandwich, thinking as his friends chatted with each other. Even though he felt a little better thanks to Anzu, he couldn't help but think of this one thing; Yami was _strange_. That was very certain. Very.

"Hey,Yami!" Kazumi greeted as she saw him walk out of the hallway after school. Yami smiled as he caught up with her."What's up, Kazumi? How'd you like your first day of school?" "It was soooo fun!" Kazumi answered with a grin, causing Yami to chuckle. "...I've even...I've even met this _guy_..." Kazumi admitted with a small blush as they began walking. Yami's head shot up and he looked at Kazumi with a teasing smirk. "Woah! Kazumi~!" "Yami,cut it out!" Kazumi giggled, playfully punching Yami in the shoulder. "What?" Yami replied with a grin. "What's wrong? Do you... like him?" "I...I really don't know" Kazumi sighed. "I mean...maybe but...we're not here to date,Yami. Remember?" Yami nodded. "We were sent here by my parents to live a normal teenage life for a certain period of time. Not only that, but..."

They were walking on the grassy lands now. "We were sent here to see if the mortals are still a threat." She reminded him. "Remember what happened in the past? Mortals despised us and we despised them. They tried to kill us in the past,Yami. Not that they succeeded. We're immortal, they're not. Still... I can't help but feel responsible for the killings us Vampires did in the past." Yami made a confused expression,"Why?We weren't the ones who killed." "I know,but..." Kazumi trailed off. Yami sighed and nodded."I get it,Kazumi. It's kind of scary. How humans targeted us in the past... how we killed them..." A shiver was sent down his spine, remembering.

The young boy then shook his head and smiled,placing a hand on her shoulder. "But don't worry,Kazumi! We'll be just fine out here,I promise! We won't hurt anyone, and we won't get hurt!" Kazumi grinned at him, feeling better."Thanks,Yami. You know what? I'm glad that we became friends when we were little." Yami chuckled, nodding. "Yeah,same here." Abruptly,the redhead ruffled his spiky hair, causing Yami to yelp in protest."Hey,Kazumi!What are you-" When he looked up, he saw the young girl far ahead of him. Kazumi giggled,"C'mon,Yami! I'll race ya home!" She then began running off. Yami smirked. "Hey, no fair! You got a head start! Wait up!" He said before taking off after his childhood friend. /This mission is gonna be fun!\\\ Yami and Kazumi thought at the same time with big grins.

Kitten:YAY!Second chapter finally complete!

Kitten:I wanted to involve Yami and Kazumi being silly with each other in it because they are very close friends and they've known each other since they were 5. They are basically like brother and sister.

Kitten:To wrap things up,I LOVED writing this chapter! I hope you guys liked it!

Kitten:Review please! Kitten out!


	3. Chapter 3

Kitten:Hey there! Hope you all are having a nice day.

Kitten:This chapter is where things get a _little_ complicated!

Kitten:Well,here's the disclaimer:

Kitten:Disclaimer-I don't own Yugioh.

Kitten:Enjoy!

~Chapter 3-Getting off on the wrong Hand~

Yuugi yawned as he walked toward the school building. He was so tired. Well, that's what you get for staying up all night, working on a project for Science class that isn't due in 6 weeks. He shrugged. Whatever. At least he had it done. Now he wouldn't have to be bothered with getting it done the last minute, like most students at this school do. He would just be able to carry it into class the day that it was due. /I guess I would be the only one presenting.\\\ Yuugi thought. /Most of the kids probably won't even have their projects. They'll give Mr. Cook some lame, believable excuse why they don't have it. Which it would be easy to make a reason up. Mr. Cook's a pretty easygoing teacher, so he'll believe anything you have to say pretty much. That's probably why he gets taken advantage of by students so easily...\\\ "Oi,Yuugi!" Came a voice. /Huh?\\\ Yuugi looked up to see Jonouchi running toward him. Yuugi smiled wearily once he reached the boy. " Morning,Jonouchi." "Where have you been?" Jonouchi asked. "You are usually here before me. And why do you look so tired?"

Yuugi chuckled sheepishly."It...It really is nothing. I was just working on that Science class project late last night.I stayed up until 11:30..." "11:30?! Science Project?!" Jonouchi repeated in shock. "Yuugi, are you insane?! That project isn't due until _6_ _whole_ _weeks_ from now!" "Yeah, I know. Hey, can you not be so loud? I'm not awake yet mentally,you know." "Yeah,yeah,yeah. Come on, we gotta go find Anzu." Jonouchi said before grabbing Yuugi's hand and they started walking. "Anzu? Why do we have to find Anzu?" Yuugi asked, confused and dumbfounded. "Where is she?" "...With Yami boy" Jonouchi riposted reluctantly. Yuugi's eyes widened in shock before asking,"What's he doing with her?" "She had dance lessons late last night, so she didn't get the chance to finish her math homework. She asked Yami to help her, and he said yes." He explained. "She ran off after telling me that and I lost track of her." " Ryou and Honda? Where are they?" "In class already." Yuugi nodded. "C'mon, let's pick up the pace." Yuugi nodded again and they walked even faster. /Won't this be a fun scavenger hunt.\\\ Yuugi thought.

"And then you replace the 2 with the 3 and you got your answer!" Yami finished on the last question. Anzu bubbled in the answer and put the sheet of paper inside of her folder. "Finally," She sighed, placing her hands on her hips with a grin. "Done!" The brunette looked to Yami."Thank you so much,Yami!" Yami grinned,"No problem! I'm glad that I could help!" Anzu blushed."It's just... I didn't want to seem like a burden or anything." "You didn't." Anzu grinned. Suddenly, a light bulb abruptly appeared in her head. "Hey, Yami?" She asked. "I've been wondering about something..." Yami smiled. "What's that?" "Where do you come from?" Yami froze, thinking about what to say.

/I'm... I'm not allowed to share that...\\\ He thought. /It's one of the rules of the mission. As much as I don't wanna lie to her... she's actually quite pretty..\\\ Yami chuckled,"Actually, I don't remember the name of the city that me and Kazumi came from. Sorry about that. ...But what's important is that we like Domino ten times better!" Anzu giggled,"Yes,I suppose" There was a silence after that for a few minutes. After a while, Anzu broke the awkward silence. "Umm... they are selling snacks over there. I can go get some if you want." Yami grinned,"Really? That's great because I'm starving!" Anzu grinned. Yami pulled out his wallet and handed her some money."Here. So you can pay for our food." Much to his surprise, Anzu gently pushed the money back and shook her head."I'll pay."

Yami's eyes widened in shock. "Wh-What?" He said, astonished. The young boy shook his head,"B-But Anzu... I'm the guy. _I'm_ the one who's supposed to treat. I-" Anzu put a finger to his lips, causing him to stop talking and causing a light blush to dust his pale cheeks. "Is a soda and a hot dog okay with you?" She asked, gazing intently at him. Yami slowly nodded. Anzu smiled."Great!" She glanced over her shoulder. "I'll be right back!" With that, she skipped off. Yami just sat there,flustered. "Woah..." He mumbled.

"Jou, I sincerely doubt that Anzu's in the hallway." Yuugi commented as they walked inside of the halls. Jonouchi nodded,"She most likely isn't. But still, we gotta check. Just to be sure. Right?" Yuugi nodded, knowing that he was right. Just to check. Just to be sure."Jonouchi! Yuugi!" Came Honda and Ryou's voice. The two turned to see Honda and Ryou approaching them. Jonouchi smiled,"Oi,Honda. Ryou. Weren't you guys in class?" Honda shrugged."It was boring in there..." "Anyways, what are you guys doing in here?" Ryou asked curiously. "We're trying to find Anzu." Yuugi retorted. "Where is she?" Honda asked. "With Yami." "..I see. Got any ideas of where they might be?" Yuugi chuckled nervously, shaking his head. "Nope!" "Well... that's unfortunate. Let's think about where they might be." All of the boys closed their eyes, thinking hard.

"Yuugi? Jonouchi, Honda? Ryou? What are you all doing here?" Came a familiar female voice. It wasn't Anzu's. Yuugi and the other's eyes snapped open and they looked over to see Kazumi running toward them. Her red hair was tied up in a ponytail as always. Her bangs were to the side. Jonouchi personally thought that she looked cute in the Domino High School Uniform. Once she reached them, she smiled. "Hey, you guys. What are- What are you doing here?" "We could ask you the same question." Jonouchi said, as him and Honda were drooling over how "hot" she was(Not literally drooling. It's just an expression), which Kazumi was clearly oblivious to. Yuugi rolled his eyes before saying,"We're actually looking for Anzu and Yami. Do you think you know where they are?" Much to his relief, Kazumi nodded. "Mhmm! I just saw them a while ago in the courtyard. I can take you to them. C'mon, follow me." Kazumi led the way, Yuugi and the others following close behind.

"I'm back!" Anzu said cheerily as she sat down with a couple of snacks and drinks. Yami grinned, astonished. "Wow,Anzu! You really went all out." Anzu shrugged casually,"Nah, it's nothing!" She then grinned, blushing. "Well, you should try the hot dog, tell me how you like it." Yami nodded. He picked the hot dog up and took a big bite out of it. Anzu watched intently, which was oblivious to Yami. The brunette froze when Yami swallowed and immediately froze afterwards. "Yami?" Anzu asked warily. She grabbed his shoulder. "Yami, are you okay?" "Yeah,why wouldn't I be?" Yami abruptly beamed, startling Anzu. "This Hot Dog is delicious, Anzu! I'm glad that you got it!" He then continued to eat, taking sips of his soda now and then. /I'm so glad that he likes it here...\\\ She thought with a big grin.

"Hi,Anzu! Yami!" Came Kazumi's voice and the two teenagers looked to see Kazumi approaching them with Yuugi, Honda and Ryou behind. "Oh hey, Kazumi." Yami greeted with a smile, throwing away his soda can and wrapping from the hot dog. He knew he didn't have any crumbs on his face, but he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket just in case. Kazumi pulled more chairs up to the table for her and the others to sit in. Yuugi sat down, his arms folded. /I still don't trust this guy...\\\ He thought warily. "Did you get your math homework finished with the help of Yami, Anzu?" Ryou asked, and Anzu nodded. "Yup! It's all done!" "That's good to hear." Abruptly, Jonouchi's eyes widened and he grinned, turning to the others. "Hey you guys, speaking of homework, I gotta tell you something hilarious that Yuugi did last night!" "Jonouchi..." Yuugi started, flustered, but Jonouchi ignored him and told anyways.

"Remember that science project that isn't due until 6 weeks?" Yami and the others nodded. "Well, Yuugi was working on it all night the other day until like 11:30! And it isn't even due until 6 weeks from now! Talk about ridiculous!" The others laughed, causing Yuugi to feel even more embarrassed. "6 weeks from now?!" Yami repeated, chuckling. "Yuugi,that's just _stupid_!" "Yami..." Kazumi mumbled. She and Anzu were the only ones not laughing. Yuugi felt his cheeks heat up with anger. _That's_ _it_. "Well,what the Hell would you know about it!?" Yuugi abruptly hissed angrily, startling Yami and the others. "W-What?" Yami said, dumbfounded. "I worked extremely hard on that project. You don't know _anything_ about hard work! I bet you just spend most of your days getting by! You're just some moron and weirdo who came to my school thinking he's all that!" "Yuugi.." Anzu mumbled.

Yami glared at Yuugi, his Crimson eyes showing anger."At least I have a brain, Yuugi! You're just plain senseless! You obviously don't use any common sense at all!" "Yes I do!" Yuugi screamed. "No you don't!" Yami screamed back. Kazumi and their other friends were slowly beginning to inch away from the scene. "YOU'RE JUST SOME RANDOM IDIOT WHO SHOWED UP AT MY SCHOOL!" Yuugi yelled. "YOU'RE JUST SOME SENSELESS KID WHO NEVER USES HIS BRAIN!" "YOU'RE A JACKASS WHO THINKS HE'S ALL THAT WHEN HE'S REALLY NOT!" "YOU'RE A SPOILED ASS BRAT WHO HAS NO PARENTS!" It went silent. Everyone froze in shock of what came out of Yami's mouth. Yami and Yuugi glared hard at each other. Yuugi glared intently, ignoring the hot tears that he fought to hide. "How did you..-" He began to say in slight shock, but instead ran off. "Yuugi!" Anzu exclaimed before running after the boy. Yami just scoffed and walked off quickly in another direction. "Yami! Wait up!" Kazumi called before following. Everyone else just stood there in shock before slowly walking off in silence after the bell rang for 4th period.

Kitten: Well... it _did_ get complicated, that's for sure!

Kitten: I had to get Yami & Yuugi to get into a fight to mix things up a little bit. Whether they apologize or not, you'll find that out next chapter. They are... pretty mad at each other right now. Pissed at each other is more like it.

Kitten: Okay! Like always, I hope you enjoyed, and be sure to keep updated to see what happens.

Kitten: Review please! Kitten out!


	4. Chapter 4

Kitten: Hi! Hope you all are having a very nice life!

Kitten: Well, let's get on with it, shall we? *Grins*

Kitten:Disclaimer-I don't own Yugioh.

Kitten: I really wish I did...

Kitten: ...Enjoy!

~Chapter 4-Rescue~

"HEY,YAMI!" Came a female voice from behind him. Yami slowly turned to see who it was. He was already walking on the grassy lands to get home. Honestly, he didn't feel like walking with anyone this afternoon. He was already ticked off enough due to the blow up that he had earlier with that "Yuugi" kid. The guy was such a asshole. Saying that Yami didn't know anything about hard work. Saying that he spent most of his days _just_ _getting_ _by_. Yuugi couldn't be any more off. Yami was right. That boy was just some kind of spoiled brat. "Yami" Kazumi panted once she caught up with him. She caught her breath before saying,"Hey,what's up? Why didn't you wait for me after school so we could walk home?" Yami sighed as they started to walk together. They were just at the beginning of the exit of Domino City and they had a long way to walk to get home. "...Sorry,Kazumi" He apologized sheepishly. "I just didn't feel in the mood of waiting after school. I wanted to get going right away." "Well you could have texted me that, silly!" Kazumi teased with a grin, and Yami chuckled. Abruptly, he lost his smile after a few minutes and sighed heavily."It's about that one boy from earlier, isn't it?" Kazumi asked, and and Yami looked to her. " 'Yuugi', was it?" Yami nodded with a groan. "Yeah, that's him."

They were still so close to the exit of the city. Yami and Kazumi's home with the other Vampires was a pretty good poke down the road. Kazumi noticed a tree near the entrance of the city and said to Yami,"Hey,let's sit by that tree over there." She pointed and Yami looked over. "We could rest a few minutes. Plus, my parents and the others aren't expecting us to be back until a couple more hours." Yami nodded, much to Kazumi's joy. The two teenagers went over and sat down, leaning against the big tree. It is silent for a few moments, or it _was_ silent, until Kazumi broke that silence."He didn't mean all of that crud that he said." Yami gazed at Kazumi, and the girl gazed back. "You know that, right?" Yami shrugged, causing Kazumi to giggle, elbowing him in the ribs, "C'mon, Yami! Stop being such a big doofus!" "Cut it out!" Yami laughed.

The two suddenly looked up to the sky. The infinite sky was motionless above. Yet it was very cloud forsaken. The summer air was soft, yet it was thick with anticipation at the same time. The west side was haunted by a deepening gloom, and on the south side the sky had darkened to a faint violet mixed with a beautiful orange. Powder puff clouds were scattered everywhere. Some of the clouds even looked like hearts, while some looked like stars. All of it was baked under a fierce blue sky. It just looked especially beautiful when it was cloud studded.

"...I know." Yami abruptly said, causing Kazumi to look at him, surprised. "What did you say? You know what, Yami?" "I know that Yuugi didn't mean all of the crap that he said." Kazumi smiled before looking back to the sky. "Good. I'm glad." All of a sudden, her eyes widened and she turned back to Yami. "Wait, did you just say 'Crap'?! I said Crud not Crap!" "Wh-What's the difference?!" Yami exclaimed, agitated. "The difference is that Crud is ten times more nicer than the other word! Plus it's more like a gentlemen to say that Crud word instead!" "Oh my God! Here we go again!" "Don't you get that attitude with me, Yami!" "You're not my mother!" "Yeah? Well, I promised your mother that I would make sure that you would turn out to be a very sweet and kind gentlemen, and I'm not breaking that promise! Now, are we going to say 'Crud', or 'Crap'?" "HELP ME!"

Yuugi let out an heavy and annoyed sigh as he grabbed his backpack from his locker. Nobody else was around, just him. He found out that he had to stay after to finish up a test that he didn't complete in English today. Luckily for him, he had just enough time to stay after and finish it up. Yuugi was pretty sure that he either got a 85%, or a 98% at the most. He was hoping that he would get an 100%, but... he'll take what he can get. After all, that's all that you can do in school. And in life. When you get handed something in life, even if it's not exactly what you want, if it's close enough, grab it! There are no second chances. You only get one single life. It's best not to take it for granted. It's your job to live it to the fullest. And that was really the truth.

Yuugi was grateful that Mrs. Anders let him stay behind, he really didn't want to go home right away. Good thing that he had the test to occupy him. It's not that Yuugi didn't like his home, that wasn't it at all. Yuugi personally thought that it was awesome. He lived in a GAME shop with his grandfather. However, his grandpa was currently on a trip and would be gone for a few weeks, which is why that he didn't want to go home because it is very lonely when nobody else is there but him. Not to mention extremely awkward. Yuugi let out another sigh as he slung his backpack over one shoulder and trudged away from the lockers and walked out the big double doors, exiting the school building.

As the young boy walked, he couldn't help but think about earlier today. About what that _idiot_ Yami said. Everything that he said made Yuugi angry, but what _really_ pissed Yuugi off is what Yami said about his parents. That was extremely mean and uncalled for. Then again... Yuugi wasn't exactly as sweet as candy. He said some pretty bad stuff as well. But still, nobody should talk about another's parents that way. _Ever_. No matter what. Anzu caught up with him earlier and tried to cheer him up, but he decided that he wanted to be alone. He could tell that she was reluctant at first, but she eventually left, much to Yuugi's relief. Today was a very rough day. Seriously, all he wanted to do was go home and figure things out _on_ _his_ _own_.

It was time for Yuugi to cross the street now. Even though there were no cars, Yuugi looked both ways, just to be safe. He then crossed afterwards. Yuugi couldn't wait to get home and eat some dinner, watch some T-V and have a good night's sleep for the day ahead of him. All Yuugi could think of right now was relaxing. He was exhausted after today, and he planned on taking a nap once he got home. Yes, it would feel so good to catch up on some much needed sleep.

Little did Yuugi know that some figures were following him. They were jumping from rooftop to rooftop, but managing to stay hidden and trying very hard not to get caught. They smirked down at Yuugi. There was 4 of them in total. They were hunting, and Yuugi was their new prey. They were so hungry, and the leader just knew that Yuugi's blood would be very appetizing to each and every one of them. _Very_ appetizing.

Yuugi gulped as he started to turn into the alley. Each time Yuugi walked home to the GAME shop, there was an ally that he had to go through in order to reach his home. Yuugi hated it, but Solomon always told him that as along that he was aware of his surroundings at all times, Yuugi would be just fine. The young boy trusted his grandfather, so that meant he trusted what he said. Besides, his grandfather _was_ always there for least that he could do in return was trust. So, he did trust him. He was almost out of the alley, when suddenly he heard a noise from behind him. Yuugi promptly spun around. "Who's there?!" The child exclaimed warily. "Show yourself!" Yuugi's Violet eyes widened as he saw two dark figures walking toward him, who he maked out to be humans. Yuugi let out a fearful gasp. He gradually backed up only to bump into someone. He turned and a look of horror appeared on his face to see two boys with fangs. The first one had Blonde Hair and Burgundy eyes, and the second had brown hair and black eyes. He also saw two other boys walking toward him. The 3rd had Black hair and green eyes, and the 4th had Red hair and brown eyes.

Yuugi's eyes widened as the 4 boys cornered him. Just who were these people...?! What did they want with him? What were they doing here? What... what was going on!? The redhead, known as the leader chuckled. "Nice job, boys" He said, smirking at Yuugi. "We've got our dinner" "I bet his blood tastes delicious!" The brunette commented. Yuugi began to shake badly. He let out a yelp as the redhead threw him hard against the wall and pinned him there, he and the other boys smirked sickly at Yuugi, their eyes shining in amusement, licking their lips. Tears filled Yuugi's eyes. He shut them tight, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Pl-Please don't hurt me...!" He sobbed. The redhead chuckled."Oh, don't worry. We're not going to hurt you." He then grinned darkly. "We just need you for something."

"...Kazumi, this is getting annoying" Yami said with a roll of his eyes. "Fine!" Kazumi sighed. "You can say 'Crap', but don't say it too often." Yami grinned,"...Alright..." They both sighed as it was peacefully silent for a few minutes until Yami said,"Well... you ready to head home?" Kazumi nodded."Mhmm! Let's go!" The two stood up. Yami began to walk off, and Kazumi began to follow, but suddenly she froze. Yami turned to her. "Kazumi, what's wrong?" "Yami, do you feel that?" Kazumi asked. "Eh? Feel what?" Kazumi turned to the city. "I sense a disturbance in Domino. It's near our High School. I think something's going down there." Yami looked to the city as well. After a minute, he sighed. "Alright. Let's go"

The redhead sighed as Yuugi slid down against the wall, now unconscious. The other boys snickered. "It's too bad that you had to struggle, kid." He said with a smirk. "If you had just let us drink your blood, you would have died peacefully." He shrugged. "Oh well!" He turned to the brunette."Josh! You come taste his blood first and tell us what you think!" Josh nodded. He walked over and kneeled down in front of Yuugi. Josh grabbed his neck and drew out his fangs. He digged his fangs into Yuugi's pale neck. Just as he was about to suck the blood from his neck...

The other's eyes widened as Josh let out a yelp as he was sent flying against the wall. He hit the brick wall hard,letting out a painful groan. The other 3 turned to see a figure at the end of the ally walking toward them. Their eyes widened even more when they realized who it was. " **YAMI**!" They all exclaimed. A girl with a red ponytail came out from behind Yami once he reached the other boys. "Mason!" She hissed angrily at the redhead boy. " **K** - **Kazumi!"** Mason exclaimed, flustered. "Josh, Chase, Brendan" Yami said, looking at the brunette, ebony haired, and blonde. "And this is Yuugi" He said before standing protectively in front of the younger boy. "Now that we all know each other's names, you idiots better get out of here before we make you wish you never came"

Mason scoffed. "Is that supposed to be a threat?" "You bet it is!" Kazumi growled, glaring hard at him. "What the hell were you doing trying to suck Yuugi's blood anyways?! We've got our own blood, remember? The blood formula that my parents created!" "Yeah, but, that blood isn't so good." Chase mumbled stupidly, causing Yami to glare in annoyance. "It isn't supposed to taste good, Chase. It's supposed to satisfy our hunger and keep us alive." "Oh, please, Yami!" Brendan scoffed, folding his arms. "We all know that the 'Immortal' effect isn't going to last forever! Even though we're pretty much not able to die, there's still one weakness that we have. One weakness that could risk our death. And I believe we all know what that is, don't we?" Yami looked away angrily. "I can't believe that you would do this to Yuugi, Mason! He's just a innocent little boy!" Kazumi said, walking toward him. Mason chuckled,"All people are innocent _at_ _first_ , Kazumi. Until you do something bad to them" Kazumi sighed, shaking her head. "You're a nutcase... this here is _exactly_ why I broke up with you..."

Anger burned in Mason's amber eyes. He grabbed her by the neck, causing Kazumi to yelp, he pulled her close to him. "How dare you...!" He growled dangerously. Fear filled Kazumi's eyes. Yami glared and walked over to Mason before punching him hard, causing him to let go of Kazumi and fall on the ground. "You okay,Kazumi?" Yami asked and Kazumi nodded. "Y-Yeah..Yeah,I am. Thanks, Yami." Mason, who was holding his now swollen cheek, turned to look at Yami. "What the hell!? What are you, her _boyfriend_ now?" Kazumi's cheeks heated up, Yami shook his head. "Shut the hell up, Mason! If I were you I would stop talking and get out of here now!" Mason weakly looked to Josh and the others. "Don't just stand there like idiots! Grab the boy!" The three boys snapped out of their shock and began to pick up Yuugi. Yami looked to Mason who smirked back. Much to his surprise, Yami shook his head. "I warned you..." Yami quickly looked to his side and saw a crowbar. Concentrating, he used his Telekinesis to pick the crowbar up and made it float over to Josh and the others with his mind. Mason and the other's eyes widened while Kazumi just smirked.

Yami gathered up all of his strength and wacked Josh hard in the leg with the crowbar. Josh let out a painful yelp and dropped one side of Yuugi, clutching his leg. Yami did the same to Chase and Brendan, causing them to yelp and drop Yuugi completely. Yami grinned and turned to Mason. Mason's eyes widened and he shook his head, standing up. "No, No, No! Please, Yami! We'll get out of here!" He turned to the others. "C'mon, let's go! Move it!" Chase and the others weakly stood up and they drew out their wings before taking off into the sky, disappearing quickly. Kazumi smiled with a grin. "Good, we won!" Yami nodded before going over to Yuugi and picking the boy up in his arms. "Kazumi..." Yami said, but Kazumi stopped him and nodded. "I know, Yami. We gotta take him home with us. We don't know where he lives, and it'll be safer that way." Yami nodded with a smile. "...Come on, I'll fly ahead." Kazumi drew out her wings before taking off into the sky. Yami drew out his wings as well and flew after her, holding Yuugi tight in his arms.

Kitten: ...Mason and the others are real jerks. I'm glad that Yami & Kazumi got there and got Yuugi away from them!

Kitten: Plus, it was revealed that Kazumi did date Mason a long time ago! Now, let me explain that real quick.

Kitten: Kazumi first met Mason when they were 10 years old. They began dating once they turned 12. Kazumi deeply loved Mason, but after eventually finding out how cruel, mean and coldhearted he was, she decided to break up with him at 14 and got away from him quickly. She hasn't liked him at all since then and she wants nothing to do with him.

Kitten: Ah, teenager love... it can get so rough at times!

Kitten: Hope you guys enjoyed!

Kitten: Review please! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Kitten:What's up, everyone?

Kitten: I hope that you liked the last chapter. I personally did. Mason and those other jerks got what they deserved for trying to hurt poor _adorable_ Yuugi!

Yuugi: *Blushes* Umm, excuse me? Did you just call me 'Adorable'?

Yami: *Grins* Yup. She did!

Kitten: Not to mention Yami looked _awesome_ fighting!

Yami: *Blushes sheepishly with a grin* Th-Thanks...

Kitten: You're welcome, Yami!

Yami:Eh-?!

Kazumi: *Smirks at him*

Kitten: While you guys are here, can you do the disclaimer?

Kazumi:Sure!

Yami, Yuugi, Kazumi: AngelKitten112478 does not own Yugioh.

All: Enjoy!

~Chapter 5-Learning about Yami's life~

"...Yuugi will be just fine" A young girl said, removing the rag from Yuugi's forehead. She had Golden Blonde hair and beautiful Silver colored eyes. Her hair was down, reaching her theighs. She was wearing a hot pink tank top that had spaghetti straps, and she was wearing some basic black shorts with some white sneakers that had black laces. "Thank you so much, Haruka." Kazumi said with a grateful smile. Haruka was Kazumi's Big Sister. Haruka was 22, so the two had a 6 year gap between each other. Haruka was basically Kazumi's best friend. Haruka had a boyfriend, a _kind_ boyfriend, not anything like Mason, named Arata. Kazumi personally liked Arata very deeply, and so did Yami. Kazumi believed that Arata was meant to be Haruka's husband one day. Right now, Arata was on a business trip, but he'll be back tomorrow, which was good.

"It's no problem, really!" Haruka replied with a sweet smile. "Happy to help you and Yami at all times!" Yami and Kazumi grinned. Haruka brought her attention back to Yuugi,"We should leave him so he can get some well needed rest." Yami and Kazumi nodded. They all walked out, silently shutting the door behind. "So...you guys saw that asshole, Mason, huh?" Haruka asked with a glare as they began walking. "Yeah" Yami and Kazumi sighed at the same time. "How'd you manage to get away?" "Yami hit Chase and the others with a crowbar with his telekinesis, and he punched Mason" Kazumi said while giggling, Yami rolled his eyes with a big grin. Haruka chuckled. "You really are something, Yami!" Yami's grin grew wider.

"...Well, I'm glad that you guys saved Yuugi." Haruka said, sounding real proud. Yami grinned sheepishly. "It really was nothing" "How long do you think it'll take Yuugi to wake up,Yami?" Kazumi asked. Yami shrugged. "Probably not that much longer. He'll be waking up pretty quick. If that's the case, one of us should stay in his room." "I'll do it." Kazumi offered, and Yami smiled. "Really? Thanks a lot, Kazumi! I'll be out in the garden of the mansion if either of you need me." He then walked off, soon disappearing from their view. Haruka turned to Kazumi with a grin,"Well, sis... I better get going too. I gotta go talk with Mom and Dad about a few things. I'll see ya later!" Kazumi smiled."Bye" Kazumi hugged Haruka, and the blonde ran off afterwards with a grin.

Yuugi winced, slowly opening his Violet colored eyes. Where... where was he? "Oh, good! You're awake!" Said a female voice. Yuugi, confused, slowly looked over to see Kazumi at his bedside. Yuugi made a shocked expression,"K-Kazumi? What are you doing here? Where are we?" Kazumi smiled."We're inside of a mansion. Mine, Yami's and a few other's mansion. Do you remember what happened, Yuugi?" Yuugi furrowed his eyebrows, thinking hard. Abruptly, the young boy gasped and nodded."I do! There were these weird guys cornering me and were about to kill me... then one of them knocked me out and..." Suddenly, it clicked. He looked at her with an amazed expression."You.. you saved me.." Kazumi chuckled,"As much as I would like to take the credit... it was actually _Yami_ who rescued you and brought you here." Yuugi's eyes widened in shock. It was Yami...? "Well, as long as you're here, why don't I give you a tour! What do you say?" After a minute, Yuugi slowly nodded.

Yuugi's eyes were wide as he walked around in the mansion. This was where Yami and Kazumi lived? It was huge! Man, was he lucky to be living here. "This is really your guy's home?" Yuugi asked, amazed, and Kazumi giggled; he looked to her. "Yup! This is where we go everyday after school. But, we live with my sister and quite a few other people. Not that there wouldn't be enough room for them all. There's over 20 rooms in this mansion!" She said with a cheerful grin. Yuugi nodded, mumbling a "woah" under his breath. As they were walking, one of the room doors opened, causing Yuugi to jump. Kazumi gasped happily as she realized that it was her parents. Her mother had Blood Red hair, like her daughter, and she had Cerculean colored eyes. Her father had Deep Chocolate Brown hair, and Violet eyes.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Kazumi exclaimed. Her mother, Miu, turned and grinned."Oh hi, sweetie!" Miu said before hugging her youngest daughter. Kazumi's father, Nao, smiled and joined the hug, ruffling Kazumi's hair; Kazumi giggled. Once they parted, Nao noticed Yuugi and asked,"Hey, Kazumi. Who's your friend over there?" Kazumi smiled, walking over and putting her hands on Yuugi's shoulders."This is Yuugi! He was ganged up on by some nasty Vampires... one of them being _Mason_... but Yami took me to save Yuugi and here we are!" Nao sighed, shaking his head. "That Mason boy, I swear... a jerk like him will never learn." He then smiled, along with Miu. "I'm glad that you got Yuugi away from him! He can get really dangerous.." Yuugi gulped to himself. _Dangerous_? "We better get going now, sweetie! We love you!" Miu said and kissed her daughter on the head, Nao doing the same. Kazumi smiled,"Bye! Love you too!" Miu  & Nao then took off down the hall. Kazumi sighed, shaking her head. "My parents... always late for some kind of meeting" She turned back to Yuugi. "Let's continue on, shall we?"

Kazumi kept showing Yuugi around the mansion, and they kept running into other vampires now and then, greeting them. Yuugi for one was very surprised. Yami lived with all of these people? He still found it very hard to believe, but he guessed that he had no choice but to believe it. After all, if he were in a dream, he would've woken up by now. ...Wouldn't he of? Was he in a dream? Only one way to find out. He reached over and pinched his arm hard, wincing in pain in the process. ...Nope. This all is very, very real.

Eventally, they bumped into another little girl with hot pink hair tied up in pigtails and dark blue eyes. She was 7. Yuugi smiled as Kazumi hugged her. "Etsuko, hi!" She greeted with a grin. "Hi, Kazumi!" Etsuko replied with a grin. She abruptly frowned when she noticed Yuugi. "Eh? Who is he?" Kazumi explained everything to Etsuko. Etsuko smiled sheepishly,"Uh, Kazumi? Does Yuugi know yet?" "Know what?" Yuugi blinked. Etsuko gasped; she whispered to Kazumi."Kazumi, you must tell him! This isn't the type of secret that you should keep." Kazumi nervously nodded,"Y-You're right." They turned to Yuugi. "Umm, Yuugi" Kazumi sighed. "There's something I'm gonna tell you, but... I'm pretty sure you're gonna freak out." Yuugi folded his arms seriously,"Go ahead. I can take it." Kazumi sighed before her and Etsuko nodded at each other. They gradually, but surely, revealed their fangs to the boy. Yuugi's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and his mouth dropped open in shock. "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!? YOU GUYS ARE VAMPIRES TOO!?"

Yuugi jumped off of Yami's back that night in front of the GAME shop. "Thanks for the lift back, Yami" He mumbled. "No problem..." Yami replied. The Violet eyed boy was about to walk inside, but he suddenly turned,"H-Hey..." He said, catching Yami's attention. Yuugi's eyes were fixated on the ground and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly with a frown. "I...uh..." He sighed. "Sorry about what I said earlier at school today... I barely got any sleep the other night and I guess I got a little carried away..." Yami snickered with a small grin, folding his arms."Yeah, well, it's fine. I really shouldn't of said that about your parents..." "How _did_ you know that I had no parents?" Yuugi asked, and Yami blinked, surprised. " _I_... _I_ _was_ _right_?" Yuugi nodded. "Wow.." Yami mumbled to himself before returning his attention to Yuugi.

"I... I don't know, actually..." He admitted. "You see... me and Kazumi and all of the other Vampires are part of a whole new generation of our kind. For some reason, we have this kind of... sense. That tells us now and then a little bit about the person we know, without them even telling us about it. We... We really have no control of it, it just comes on sometimes." "Comes on sometimes?" Yuugi repeated, and Yami nodded. Yami then chuckled."To be honest, you were kinda right about earlier with me spending my days just getting by. I mean, with no guardians and all..." "No guardians?" Yuugi asked, shocked, and Yami nodded once again. Yuugi may have no parents, but he at least had a guardian; his grandpa!

"How...how did your parents die?" Yuugi asked reluctantly; Yami shrugged, "They died in a fight with some other Vampires. Who knows who they fought..." "Do you remember their names?" Yami smiled,"Yeah. My mom's name was Yuzuki and my dad's name was Yuichi. They were best friends with Kazumi's parents. I didn't start to get to know Kazumi all that well until we were 5, which was how old I was when my parents died. She was there for me when I couldn't stop crying over their death. After that, I became real close with Kazumi and her family. They were real sweet toward me, and at the time, Miu didn't stop reminding me about my mom and Dad being great parents. And man, they were for 5 years." Yami grinned to himself, recalling the memories.

"...Yami" Yuugi abruptly said, snapping the older boy out of his thoughts."Eh?" Yuugi walked over closer to him, staring him straight in the eyes. "...I want to know more about you." Yami blinked, confused; Yuugi continued. "I want to learn more about you. I want to learn everything there is to know about you. And your race. I want to learn about the Vampires. What happened between Vampires and Humans in the past? I want to know that, too. I want to be taught about you guys. About everything." Yami blinked before grinning, closing his eyes. "...If you really want to know more about us _that_ _badly_..." His grin grew wider. "Then come over the mansion for dinner tomorrow night. Kazumi's big sister, Haruka, Arata, Haruka's boyfriend, and a few other Vampires will be there. They'll all be chatting about their lives, so you'll be able to learn a couple of things. So, what do you think?" Yami held out a hand. "Do you want to come?"

Yuugi thought for a moment before smiling with a nod, and they clasped hands tightly. "Good." Yami said before turning to leave. "I'll see you at school tomorrow!" "Yami, wait!" Yuugi abruptly called out, and Yami looked over his shoulder. Yuugi grinned, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "...Thanks for saving me today. I owe you one." Yami only grinned and gave him a thumbs up before drawing out his wings and flying off. Yuugi chuckled to himself,"My life is going to become a whole lot more interesting.." He then walked inside of the GAME shop.

Kitten: Yay! Another chapter finished!

Kitten: I really liked that one...

Kitten: Anyways, Happy Father's Day! All of you out there honor the father and treat him good! Teehee! nvn

Kitten: Have a nice day! Bye! Kitten out!


	6. Chapter 6

Kitten: Disclaimer-I don't own Yugioh.

Kitten: Please enjoy!

~Chapter 6-Dinner~

Yuugi sighed as he sat down at his desk. He was in 5th period, which was a class that he didn't have with Yami or Kazumi. But it was a class that he had with Anzu, Jonouchi, Honda, and Ryou. The teacher, Mr. Cook handed out a couple of papers to each row and all the students grabbed one and passed it on. It was a Science test on the human body which Yuugi was certain he would ace. Yuugi grabbed one paper and passed the pile on to Anzu. He grabbed his pencil and began writing once Mr. Cook said the word, "Begin". The young boy was able to finish his test pretty quickly, as he was the first one to walk up and hand it to Mr. Cook. "Did you rush on it, Mr. Mutou?" Cook asked, and Yuugi shook his head,"...No, sir" He answered honestly. "I see. Well, please take your seat then. Thank you." Yuugi nodded and walked back to his seat, sitting down.

Anzu watched Mr. Cook get up and leave the room to go use the bathroom before nodding at the others with a smile; she turned to Yuugi. "Hey,Yuugi. _Yuugi_." She whispered and Yuugi looked at her with a small smile. "What is it, Anzu?" "Well..." Anzu said with a smile herself. "..We were wondering if you would like to join us for a movie tonight! It'll be tons of fun and-" "Umm...sorry, Anzu." Yuugi said with a chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I kind of have plans tonight." "That's okay! We can reschedule for us to go on Friday! We'll call you up and we'll bring popcorn-" "Actually..." Yuugi sighed. "I'm gonna be pretty busy for the next few weeks." He grinned slightly, thinking about it with excitement. "...I have an old... relative of mine coming into town to visit me for a while. He's going to teach me a few things about his life back at home and about his family's life. I'll be more than happy to squeeze in some time for you guys when he leaves, though." Yuugi pulled out a book from his bag and began reading it, failing to notice the hurt expression on Anzu's face before she turned to Jonouchi and the others, who only shrugged in confusion.

After school, it was raining. It was only sprinkling, however, which was good. Yuugi didn't know what he would've done had it been pouring. The youth sneezed cutely, before sniffling and wiping at his nose with his sleeve. "..Bless you" Said a sweet girl who was standing next to him with a smile, and Yuugi grinned. "Thanks." The girl nodded before walking off to join her friends. Once she disappeared, he sighed, looking back at the rain. He better get going before it starts to really pour. With that thought, he took off running swiftly, careful not to trip on the slippery concrete.

The young boy stood, huffing for breath once he reached the grasslands outside of the city. He glanced behind him to see if anyone was following him; nobody was. He leaned one hand on the tree, resting for a minute. _Whatever_ _you_ _do_ , **_don't_** _let_ _anybody_ _follow_ _you_. Came Yami's voice in his head. _You_ _are_ _the_ _very_ _first_ _human_ _who_ _has_ _discovered_ _us_ _way_ _over_ _here_ _for_ _nearly_ _two_ _centuries_. _If_ _anybody_ _else_ _finds_ _us_ , _they_ _might_ _see_ _us_ _as_ _a_ _threat_ _and_ _that_ _could_ _put_ _our_ _whole_ _existence_ _at_ _stake_. _It_ _can_ _also_ _put_ _your_ _life_ _at_ _stake_ _too_. ... _Just be careful on your way here, you got it?_ Yuugi caught his breath and nodded. "...I got it." He said to himself. He took one last look behind him just to be sure, and of course, nobody was there. Yuugi grinned before walking off. _If you remember, the mansion isn't too far once you reach the grasslands outside of Domino City. So luckily, you won't have to run anymore._ "Thank God for that" Yuugi chuckled in relief.

Yuugi smiled once he saw a big, familiar mansion up ahead. "That's Yami's and Kazumi's alright." He was currently was walking closer and closer, until once he past a tree; he heard someone whisper, " _Yuugi_..." Yuugi jumped and spun around, but saw nobody behind the tree. His heart pounded and sweat trickled down the side of his face. A chuckle filled the air and the voice repeated itself. " _Yuugi_..." "Wh-Who's there...?" Yuugi called out, horrified. "What do you want?" " _Oh, you know what I want..."_ Yuugi gulped. "Really? I...I do...? 'Cause I don't think I _really_ know..." " _Don't worry... all will become clear in time. But first, I must get rid of your twin...the sooner, the better..."_ The voice hummed. "M-My-My Twin...?" Yuugi stammered, slowly beginning to back up. The boy's heart pounded even faster once he realized what the voice was talking about. "You mean Yami! Hey, what do you mean by get rid of him?!" The voice didn't answer. However, Yuugi saw a dark figure slowly appear and begin to walk toward him.

Yuugi's eyes widened and he backed up even faster as he saw the figure was getting closer and closer to him. He backed up until he abruptly felt himself bump into someone and his eyes widened. " **Yuugi**!" A familiar, surprised voice exclaimed. It was a voice that made Yuugi calm down and made his heart beat normally again. "Yami." Yuugi said with a smile, relief washing over his face as he turned around to see Yami and Kazumi standing there. "Hi, Yuugi" Kazumi said with a smile. Yami chuckled with a embarrassed grin, rubbing the back of his neck. "What do ya know? Looks like you got here before us! Sorry. We would have gotten here sooner, but... Kazumi had to meet up with a few friends after school for a few... and you know what happened next. Chatting and such. They chatted for a _long_ time" Kazumi glared at him, and Yami waved his hands around in defense."N-Not that it's bad or anything!" He laughed nervously. Kazumi rolled her eyes. Yuugi said nothing and looked back to that one tree only to see that nobody was there. Yami noticed Yuugi spacing out and frowned, confused.

"Hey, you okay?" Yuugi heard Yami ask, snapping the younger boy out of his trance and he turned to Yami & Kazumi once more. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Yuugi answered with a honest smile. "Sorry about that. Just thinking about school and stuff." Yami shrugged with a simple smile,"If you say so. You ready to head in? It's gonna be pouring out here any second now" Yuugi nodded; Kazumi opened the door and walked in first, Yuugi following behind Yami. He couldn't help but glance behind him one more time before shutting the door behind. A figure stood not too far away from the mansion and smirked at the building before disappearing.

"...Okay!" Haruka sighed with a smile later on that night. "Everything's all settled!" She grinned once she saw Yuugi carry in the last few plates and set them on the table, spreading them out. "Thank you so much, Yuugi! You're so sweet! You really didn't have to do this, though. You _are_ the guest." Yuugi only smiled,"It's really no problem! I help my grandpa at home with this all of the time!" Haruka nodded."Well, he's real lucky to have a grandson like you." She complimented, causing Yuugi to blush. There were two tables total of 6. Yami and Kazumi only invited a couple other Vampires, since they of course figured that everyone was pretty busy and the two teenagers didn't want to be rude by interrupting their plans for just some dinner get together.

In a half-hour, everyone was present. Yami, Kazumi, Yuugi, Haruka, Arata, and a young vampire little girl named Mariko who had lavender hair and lavender eyes sat at the first table, and some other Vampires sat at the other table. 4 teenagers, around Yami and Yuugi's age, slightly older, 2 boys and 2 girls, and some little younger Vampires, both boys. Arata was very handsome looking with his shiny black hair and deep cyan colored eyes. He was very sweet, as he couldn't help but brag about the Vampires at the mansion the whole time.

"Yuugi" Mariko shyly said with a smile; Yuugi looked over at her. "So you grew up in Domino City as a mortal, huh?" Yuugi nodded with a grin. "That's right!" "So fascinating! We haven't had a mortal here in nearly 200 years! What's it like living a life, not being a vampire in all?" " Well..." Yuugi started, but he paused to think for a second. He continued after a minute. "It's really fun to be honest with you! I get to hang out with some friends, have some get togethers, barbecues and sleepovers,it's basically all you need in life. But I am gonna be visiting here quite a bit, so you'll see me around a lot." "Is that so?" Mariko giggled and smiled cutely,"Then I'm glad to consider you as my friend!" Yuugi grinned back. Yami and Kazumi smiled at each other, glad that everyone was liking Yuugi, though they weren't surprised that everyone was. Yuugi was really kind.

The conversations between Vampires continued on for a while. Everybody chatted about school, work, and just life in general. They talked about their family, friends, and future plans that they had. Everyone was laughing and giggling, enjoying their selves as they ate their meals. After a while, everyone had finished and they all sighed, leaning back in their chairs. Arata glanced at the clock and stretched,"Wow! Time goes by fast quickly, doesn't it? We better get the children in bed and clean up everything." Everyone else nodded in agreement. Arata abruptly looked to Yuugi and smiled. "Yuugi, why don't you stay the night here? It's still pouring outside and we don't want you to catch a cold."

"...W-Well... Arata..." Yuugi stammered, flustered. "I really don't want to intrude..." "Nonsense! There's plenty of room! We'll prepare you an area right away! Stay. I insist." Yuugi smiled gratefully,"...Okay then. Thank you" Arata grinned in response. Yuugi helped everyone else clean up the mess, chatting with Yami and Kazumi as he cleaned. After a few minutes, everything was finally all done. Everybody said good night to each other before heading off to their rooms, happy to go to sleep with full stomachs.

Later on that night...

Yuugi sighed after tossing and turning for the tenth time in his bed. He was tired, but he just wasn't tired enough to rest. "...I can't sleep" He mumbled before sitting up and getting on his feet. He walked out of his room, quietly shutting the door behind him. Yuugi's room was near the garden of the mansion, so he decided to go check it out. The young boy wandered the garden with an amazed look. "It's so... beautiful..." He breathed. He didn't think that he had ever seen such a beautiful garden in his entire life. Suddenly, he notice a fellow spiky haired teen sitting on a bench in the distance. "Yami!" Yuugi said once he got closer. Yami turned before smiling. "Hey, Yuugi. What are you doing out here?" Yuugi shrugged, sitting down next to him. "...I couldn't sleep. What about you?" Yami blushed slightly, looking up to the moon. "I just come out here to enjoy the view at times. The moon is especially pretty when it's full, like tonight." Yuugi nodded with a grin, liking Yami's answer. He personally liked every single vampire here and their ways. Yuugi was looking forward to these next few weeks visiting the mansion.

"Hey, Yami" "Yeah?" Yami retorted. Yuugi blushed sheepishly with a smile. "..I... I think I'm beginning to enjoy being around you." Yami froze for a second before only grinning with a chuckle and ruffling Yuugi's hair, causing the younger to giggle. They both couldn't wait for the future ahead as now good friends.

Kitten: Aww! Hope you guys liked that chapter!

Kitten: Please review if you like! Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Kitten: Hi, everyone! Hope you all are doing okay today!

Kitten: Disclaimer-I don't own Yugioh.

Kitten: Please enjoy!

~Chapter 7-Targeted~

"...9...10...11...12...13...14...15...16...17...18...19...20...21...22...23...24...25...26...

27...28...29...30!"

Yuugi removed his hands from covering his eyes and smiled. "Ready or not, here I come!" The young boy called out into the garden. Mariko had come into his room this morning and woken him up, asking him kindly if he would play hide and seek with her, as nobody else was awake; Yuugi accepted, just to be nice. Mariko held back muffled giggles with both hands clamped over her mouth. Unknown to her, Yuugi already knew that she was hiding behind a nearby tree. Thinking that it was safe, she slowly turned to peek around the corner of the tree. Her eyes widened and she let out a yelp as someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her out. "Found you!" Yuugi said with a cheeky grin and he began tickling the young girl, causing her to giggle and squirm. "Yuugi...!" She managed to say through her laughter. "Okay...! Okay! Sto-ahahahaha!" Yuugi chuckled, setting the girl down, his tickling coming to a halt. Mariko caught her breath before grinning. "You're really fun to play with, Yuugi!" She hugged him, causing the boy to blush with a smile.

"Hey! Morning, Yuugi!" Came Yami's voice. Yuugi & Mariko turned to see Yami, Kazumi, Haruka and Arata walking toward them. Yuugi smiled."Hey, guys. When'd you get up?" "Only a couple of minutes ago" Yami riposted simply with a smile himself. "We saw that you and Mariko weren't in bed, so we figured you were out here, and we were right!" Arata nodded with a grin before abruptly asking, "By the way, Yuugi. Speaking of bed.. how'd you sleep in that bed last night?" Yuugi chuckled."I slept just fine! The mattress was really comfortable and I fell asleep after a few minutes almost instantly. Thanks for letting me stay the night." "No problem! We know that you're gonna be visiting us quite often, so we figured we'd make that your room when you're here." "Really? Wow, thanks a lot!" Mariko giggled,"Yay! That means more play time with Yuugi!" The others laughed at this.

Yuugi knelt down to Mariko's level. "Hey, Mariko. Do you mind if we put our little Hide and seek game on pause? I gotta talk to the others about a few things." Mariko nodded. "Okay! I'll be playing if you need me!" The lavender haired then ran off. Yuugi chuckled, standing up. "..She really is a cute kid." Yami nodded. "Yeah. She is." He then put on a serious expression. "..So, I'm guessing you have a couple of questions about us?" Yuugi nodded. "If you don't mind." "Nah, it's no problem. So... what are you wondering about this time?" Yami asked as they all started walking. "It's about that formula." Yuugi riposted and Yami looked at him; Yuugi stared back. "I'm guessing that the special formula you guys have saves you from getting burnt in the sunlight too, huh?" "Yup!" Yami answered with a smile. "It saves us from a whole lot of things. Getting burnt in the sunlight, helps us with immortality, helps our cool skills stay sharp, etc." He explained, grinning in thought. "...Kazumi and Haruka's parents really help us out" "Skills?" Yuugi asked curiously. "What kind of skills?"

Yami grinned. "I'll show you!" He stopped walking and concentrated, gathering up all of his energy. The young boy turned to a couple pots that held flowers in the distance. He picked one of the pots up with his Telekinesis and lowered the pot from the shelf onto the table beneath the shelves. "That's really awesome!" Yuugi said with a grin as Yami turned back to them. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey, that's nothing. It's more amazing when we use our skills in battle. That's when the real action starts." He turned to Kazumi. "Right, Kazumi?" Kazumi nodded with a grin. "Mhmm!"

"You guys are truly amazing" Yuugi complimented with a smile. "I'm glad that I get to be learning everything about you in the next few weeks." Arata grinned,"And hey, we're glad to share it with ya! You seem like the kind of person all of the Vampires here can trust. And we all know that, believe us." They all smiled, especially Yuugi, with a small blush.

Abruptly, they all saw Mariko running over with a big grin. "Hi, everyone!" She rushed into Yami's arms and the teenager laughed, picking her up. "Hey, Mariko! What's up?" "Are you all done talking yet? I wanna play!" Yami gave her a sheepish smile. "Mariko... you always wanna play." "Exactly! So play with me!" Mariko pouted, folding her arms. "Woah!" Kazumi chuckled. "Bossy now, are we?" "Of course I am!" Mariko said with a grin.

"When I grow up, I'm totally gonna drive everyone around!" "P-Please tell me you're joking..." Yuugi said with a nervous smile. Mariko shook her head,"Nope!" She was. Yami smirked."If that's the case, keep on dreaming, Mariko. It won't happen!" Mariko stuck her tongue out at him. "How rude! Yes it will!" Yami cheekily glared at her."No it won't!" "Yes it will!" "No it won't!" The others watched with sheepish grins as the two playfully bickered with each other.

Behind a nearby tree, somebody peeked out and smirked. The person pulled out an bow and arrow and aimed at Yami. "...Target located." Her smirk grew even wider. "Yami Sennen. ...Let's get this over with."

Kitten: Who's that who said "Target Located"? You'll find out next chapter!

Kitten: Review please! Have a nice day! Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Kitten: Hi you guys! How are you all doing today? I hope your doing good!

Kitten: I've been loving writing this story, so I decided to keep it going. So... here I am!

Kitten: Hope everyone has been enjoying story so far. Btw, I'll be updating every few days so yeah! Onto the disclaimer.

Kitten: Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh.

Kitten: Enjoy please!

~Chapter 8-The Wrong One~

"...Let's get this over with"

Arata and Haruka watched with nervous smiles as Yami and Mariko bantered back and forward with glares on their faces, Kazumi had her hands on her hips and glaring at the two while lecturing them, and Yuugi folding his arms while glaring as well. Haruka and Arata chuckled. After their laughter died down, Haruka turned to Arata."Arata... I'm sorry to leave you with these guys... but I promised Melanie that I would hang out with her. Think you can handle these weirdos?" Arata grinned,"It'll be fine! Go on and be with Melanie. I can honestly handle them. They're only kids after all." Haruka giggled. "Yeah, I guess. Thanks so much! See you later!" Haruka gave her boyfriend a long, soft kiss on the lips before giggling and running off. Arata smiled after her.

The young man turned back with a smile to the others who were still bickering, but abruptly his eyes widened and his smile disappeared. There in the woods of the garden, Arata could see a figure with a bow and arrow hiding behind one of the trees; the figure didn't see him. His heart pounded once he realized that the person was aiming the bow toward Yami! The figure shot the arrow, and Arata knew that he had to act fast. He ran over and pushed Yami roughly out of the way, shocking everyone else. Just as he did, the arrow hit Arata in the side instead and he fell to the ground. Due to Yami being pushed, he accidentally dropped Mariko and she hit the ground, scraping her knee pretty badly, but she was okay. Yami hit his head hard as he landed on the ground. "Yami!" "Arata!" Yuugi, Mariko and Kazumi exclaimed at the same time as Kazumi rushed to Arata and Yuugi & Mariko rushed to Yami.

"Yami! Yami, are you okay!?" Yuugi exclaimed as Yami sat up, tone laced with worry. "Yeah, I'm fine" Yami grunted as Yuugi and Mariko helped him up before he rushed over to Arata, kneeling down. His Crimson orbs widened seeing a arrow in his side and blood pouring out. Kazumi gasped, tears filling her eyes as Yami gently pulled the arrow out and even more blood came out, Yuugi's heart pounded with wide and fearful eyes, Mariko pressed herself against Yuugi fearfully. "Arata...Arata, can you hear me?" Yami asked, afraid for his friend. Arata's eyes were screwed shut and sweat was trickling down the sides of his head rapidly, he looked like he had a fever, and the man was clutching at his bloody side painfully. Much to his relief, Arata gradually nodded his head. "Thank God..." The teenage boy mumbled in relief under his breath and asked,"Hey, Arata. Do you think you'll be able to make it to the room?" Again, Arata nodded.

Yami turned to Kazumi. "Kazumi, I need your help. Help me carry Arata to his room." Kazumi sniffled; she wiped away her tears and nodded with a small smile, happy that Arata's okay. The two teenagers helped Arata stand up and Yami put one of Arata's arms around him while Kazumi put another around her, both putting their hands on Arata's back for support. Yuugi watched the two begin to walk off with Arata. Mariko's eyes filled with tears and she pressed herself even more against the teenage boy. "Y-Yuugi...? Is Arata going to be okay?" Yuugi swallowed before nodding and wrapping an arm around the girl. "...Yeah. He's gonna be just fine, I promise." Mariko whimpered before clutching at his black shirt and burying her face into it.

The four sighed as they laid Arata down on his bed inside of his room. Arata was breathing more evenly then he was earlier when he first got hit. "...He's sleeping." Yami stated, relieved."Yami" Yuugi said, sitting down in one of the chairs with Mariko on his lap. Yami looked at him. "What is it, Yuugi?" He asked. "I know the attacker was definitely aiming for you, that's obvious. Do you have any idea of who might do this?" Yami paused to think for a second, then shook his head. "...No. Not a single clue." Kazumi looked at Yuugi,"What about you, Yuugi? Are you absolutely 100% certain that nobody followed you here?" Yami gazed at his friend and Mariko looked up at him. Yuugi sighed and nodded. "Yeah. And just to be sure, I looked behind me every now and then to see if there was anyone behind me. There never was." He said truthfully. Kazumi sighed and Yami sat down next to Yuugi. He smiled as he reached over and stroked Mariko's hair; Mariko giggled, Yuugi grinned. "Alright, boys." Kazumi abruptly said and the teenagers looked at her. "I'm gonna go get Miku" Yami nodded."Yeah, please do. These are one of the times when we need her the most." "Wait, who's Miku?" Yuugi asked curiously. "Miku's a very good friend of ours." Mariko answered and Yuugi looked down at her.

"All of the Vampires here are our friends, really. But out of all of them, Miku's one of our closest friends. She's like... the nurse of the mansion. She studies healing and how to heal people. She's around your and Yami's age. She's really nice and we all like her a lot." Yuugi grinned to himself. "She sounds like a really amazing person to have around." Kazumi nodded with a smile. "She is. ...Well, I better go get her. Be back in a few." Yami and Yuugi waved goodbye as she shut the door behind her. For a few minutes, the two teenage boys talked about school with each other. After a while, Mariko fell alsleep on Yuugi, her head against his chest. Yami chuckled quietly to himself. "Looks like she's really worn out, huh? Well, she did have a pretty big day after all" Yuugi nodded with a smile. "...Yeah." He whispered back. Yami suddenly stood up and Yuugi looked to him. "I can carry her to her room if you want me to." He offered. Yuugi nodded. "Yeah, that would be great. Thanks." Yami gently took Mariko from Yuugi, careful not to wake her up. "I'll be right back." He then walked out of the room, carrying Mariko bridal style.

"...Okay, he'll be alright. Arata, how are you feeling?" A 16-year-old girl with powder blue hair tied up in a side braid reaching her chest and bright green eyes asked. She wore dark green long-sleeved shirt and some bright blue jeans with white flats. Arata smiled weakly in response. "Good. Thanks a lot, Miku." Miku grinned with a giggle,"No problem! Unfortunately the poison in the arrow ended up in you getting a really bad chest cold. So be sure to rest as much as possible, okay?" Arata coughed badly before clearing his throat and nodding. "I'm so glad your alright." Haruka said with tears of relief in her eyes and she kissed her boyfriend on the head. She then turned to Yuugi, Yami & Kazumi. "I'm glad _all_ of you are alright." She said with a smile before hugging the three teenagers. They all blushed and rolled their eyes as they hugged the young woman back.

That night, when Haruka and Arata were alsleep, Yuugi and the others had a big conversation with a couple of other Vampires, trying to figure out who was trying to target Yami earlier today. "It makes no sense" One of the Vampires named Rie commented, shaking her head. "Are you sure you have no idea about who it might be, Yami?" Another vampire named Satoshi asked, folding his arms. Yami sighed and shook his head. "Come on!" Kazumi said, placing her hands on her hips. "We've gotta come up with _something_!" The Vampires continued to chat, bantering a little bit back and forward.

Yuugi on the other hand, was lost deep in his thoughts. _Yuugi_... The one voice he heard a few days ago echoed in his head. _Oh, you know what I want...Yuugi... Don't_ _worry... all will become clear in time...But first, I must get rid of your twin.._. "Yuugi?" _The sooner the better..._ "Yuugi!" ... _The sooner the better.._. "YUUGI!" Yuugi's eyes widened and he gasped as he snapped out of he thoughts as he felt someone shaking him. He looked over to see Yami's hand on his shoulder and Yami gazing at him with a frown, as well as the other Vampires. "Are you okay, Yuugi?" He asked. Yuugi sighed, calming down and gave him a faux smile. "Y-Yeah! I'm fine, Yami." "You sure?" The older boy didn't seem convinced. "...Yuugi." Satoshi said and Yuugi looked at him. "You look like you've been thinking about something. Are you sure that there's nothing that you wanna tell us?" Yuugi looked over to Yami  & Kazumi. They still wore frowns. /As much as I want to tell them...\\\ Yuugi thought hesitantly. /I just can't. I don't know if that one person that spoke to me the other day was even a enemy. Was it real or just my imagination? ...If it ends up getting bad, I'll tell Yami.\\\ Yuugi shook his head with a grin. "No. Not anything. It really is nothing, don't worry!" Yami let it go, much to Yuugi's relief, and smiled. "If you say so. Next time Yuugi plans on leaving the building, tell us, will ya?" Everyone laughed at this for a few minutes. After the laughter died down, the other Vampires returned to talking with each other, Yuugi didn't participate. He sighed, looking down. /Did I make the right choice...?\\\

Somewhere far away...

A 17-year-old girl with long, straight black hair and silver eyes growled as she sat down next to a young woman. "That damn idiot!" She hissed in annoyance. The woman with blonde hair turned to look at her. "What happened, Suzu? Wait...let me guess... I suppose the plan today didn't go so well, did it?" "Not at all!" Suzu riposted with a glare. "That idiot, Arata got in the way of me hitting Yami! How did that even happen?! Why would he even do that!?" The woman sighed calmly. "I told you, Suzu. Yami has many close and loyal friends. You'd be surprised at just how much they'd be willing to sacrifice for him." Suzu sighed, leaning back. "You got that right! I even tried to freak out his little spiky haired twin the other day. That worked real well. All of this... just seems hopeless! Arata was.. the wrong one. He was _not_ the target." She raised a brow as the woman stood up. "Ne, Tsubaki? How do you know so much about a boy who doesn't even know that you exist?" "...It's... a long story." Tsubaki riposted as she began to walk out of the room. "Speaking of long, this is one _long_ mission. When are we gonna get what we what? When will we get Yami and his friends out of the way?" Suzu whined, agitated. Tsubaki turned, giving Suzu a smirk that sent shivers down her spine. "Patients, my little one. We will get what we want soon. It will take a while. We must wait." She turned back. "All comes to those who wait." Tsubaki then walked out of the room, leaving Suzu with a confused expression.

Kitten: What do you guys think? What do you think of Suzu and Tsubaki? What exactly is their plan? And did Yuugi make the right choice with not telling Yami and the other Vampires what he saw? Find out what happens next soon!

Kitten: Tell me your thoughts with a review! Have a nice day! Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Kitten: Woo-hoo! On the ninth chapter already, alright!

Kitten: Okay, everybody. Hope you have enjoyed this series so far. Let's get on with it, shall we?

Kitten: Disclaimer-I don't own Yugioh.

Kitten: Enjoy please!

~Chapter 9-A dangerous meeting~

"...So are you guys ready to head out?" Yuugi asked with a sheepish smile. Him, Yami, Kazumi, Haruka, Arata & Miku were all standing in front of the large mansion. A now healed Arata was holding a semi conscious Mariko bridal style in his arms. Mariko was around Arata a lot when he was sick, so she ended up getting the chest cold from him.

Mariko was sweating pretty badly and had a fever, and her face was all red, plus she was coughing and sneezing now and then. The teenagers told Miu and Nao, and they told them that a couple of them could go to buy some medicine from a friend.

"Yeah" Arata riposted with a nod. "We've gotta help out the little girl." He looked down at Mariko with a teasing smirk. "..Who wouldn't _be_ sick right now if she had just waited until I got better to play!" Mariko stuck her tongue out at him before looking to Yuugi.

"Yuugi, are you sure that you don't wanna come with us?" Yuugi grinned, folding his arms with a chuckle. "I would, believe me. But I can't. I have to stay back at the mansion and work on some class assignments. Plus, I'd rather see you when you're all better."

Mariko shrugged her shoulders with a smile before closing her eyes. Yami looked to his twin. "You gonna be okay?" Yuugi nodded with a certain smile. "Yeah, sure! I'll be fine. Besides, I've got the other Vampires to help me if something happens, remember? I'll just be working on a couple of things like I said. But be careful out there, okay?"

"We will be." Yami said with a small roll of his eyes. They turned to leave. "Later!" Yami said and Yuugi waved as they all walked off. The young boy sighed before walking back into the mansion.

Yuugi let out a sigh of relief as he realized that he was on the last question for English Class. English was easy for him. Math? Not so much. The youth placed the sheet inside of his backpack, zipping it up. He then walked back over and flopped down on his bed.

He still couldn't help but feel like this was all a dream. Not too long ago, he met Yami & Kazumi, who he _thought_ were normal teenagers(then again he was a little suspicious from the start), but they ended up being _Vampires_ who live in a large, rich mansion with tons of other Vampires, and they all have powers. Now he gets to stay with them for the next few weeks in his _own_ _room_ of the mansion, and embark on crazy yet exciting adventures with them.

A grin stretched across his face. For Yuugi, it sounded like a done deal! All of this in exchange for the boring life he was living sounded amazing. Not only that but.. he was growing to really like Yami and the others.

The teenage boy let out a yawn and turned on his side and closed his eyes. He was beyond tired, and he knew that Yami and the others wouldn't mind if he rested while they were gone. Just for a little while. With that, he drifted off to sleep gradually.

25 minutes later...

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!"

Yuugi jolted awake to the scream of a little girl. His eyes were wide, startled by the sudden shriek. What freaked him out is he knew who that shrilling shriek came from. The boy pushed himself up and out of bed, walking over to the door and peering warily into the hallway after opening it.

"Etsuko? Hello?" He called out. No response. He was about to figure that he was just hearing things, but he found that conclusion strange. Why would he just hear a random little girl screaming in the back of his mind so abruptly? Didn't anyone else hear the scream?

Suddenly... "Yuugi!" Yelled a girl from far away. Yes, it was Etsuko. "Etsuko!?" Yuugi yelled, literally jumping into the hallway with alarm. "YUUGI! HELP, PLEASE! YUUGIII!" The scream came from straight down the hall and right then left. Yuugi immediately took off.

Etsuko slowly backed up in fear against the wall, her hands clenched in fists by her side. A hooded figure was getting close to her with a sick smirk. "Kid, I told you that I'm not going to hurt you" He spoke in a calm voice. "Just tell me where Yami and his pals are."

"How do you even _know_ Yami!?" Etsuko questioned sharply with a glare. "He doesn't know you! If he did know some kind of hooded psycho, he would've told us! I'm not telling you _anything_!"

The hooded figure growled, "Suit yourself." He took out of his pocket what looked like a wooden stake. "What's that supposed to do?" Etsuko spat, not one bit afraid.

The figure chuckled. "You truly are a stupid little girl, aren't ya!? A wooden stake _weakens_ Vampires. Your little formula may be able to save you from some things, but not everything! And the best part is if I wound you bad enough, it'll kill ya! Perfect for me! Hahahaha!"

Etsuko whimpered in fear at his sick cackle. He grinned and put it to her neck. "Any last words?"

Tears burned in Etsuko's eyes. If she screamed, he would stab her. If she tried to run, he would stab her. If she tried to hit him, he would stab her. There truly was no way out. She glanced down the hall gradually and her eyes widened, her tears disappeared.

There she saw a Violet eyed spiky haired teenage boy at the corner, motioning for her to be quiet with a small grin.

/Yuugi!\ Etsuko thought, swallowing a gasp. She then held back a smirk, coming up with the perfect plan.

"Sure, I have some last words..." Etsuko mumbled and the figure raised a brow, confused. She looked off into the distance. "Brought some friends, did you?"

"Wha-Augh! You little-ow!" The figure suddenly yowled in pain as Etsuko kicked him hard in the leg, causing him to drop the stake, and Etsuko jabbed it in his side and he fell to the ground; Etsuko ran over into the arms of Yuugi, "Yuugi!" She exclaimed.

"Etsuko, are you okay?" Yuugi asked and Etsuko nodded, whimpering slightly while burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Thank God..." Yuugi mumbled in relief.

"Yuugi! And...Etsuko!? Are you guys okay?" He heard Kazumi's voice and the boy turned to see Yami and the others running over to them, much to Yuugi's surprise.

"Etsuko!" Mariko cried out, her voice hoarse, but she was feeling better. "Mariko!" Etsuko cried in response, but she didn't jump down. Instead Yuugi picked up Mariko as well and both girls leaned their heads against Yuugi's chest.

"Yuugi..." Yami said warily. "What happened here?"

Yuugi let out a sigh before explaining everything. By the end of his explanation, everyone was satisfied and happy that he and Etsuko were okay.

The Violet eyed boy looked over to where the hooded figure once laid, and his eyes widened to see the man gone. /Figures...\\\ Yuugi thought with a scowl.

"Yuugi" Yami said again with his arms folded, and this time he looked at him. "You're not telling us everything, are you?"

Yuugi bit his lip and looked down, nervous. "Hey, Yuugi..." Haruka said gingerly. "If there's something that you have to say,then say it! It could have some information that we need to figure this all out. At this point, we're desperate, so please, tell us."

After a minute, Yuugi sighed again, hugging the girls tighter who were pretty close to sleep. "...Okay."

Kitten: Hi! Sorry for such the late update, guys... hehehe... but you know, I was on vacation and blah blah blah... anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Kitten: See you next chapter! Bye!


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

 **Hi, everyone! I just wanted to let you guys know that this story is going to be on hold for a while and I plan on taking a break from it for a bit. But don't worry, I don't plan on canceling it or anything. I have my private reasons why I'm putting it on hold, but one of them is because I have a lot more planned stories to write in the future than I thought, and it's too exhausting right now to go back and forward. However, like I said, don't worry, I will return to it in the future. I hope you enjoy reading my other stories in the mean time!**

 **Thanks, you guys! Bye!**


End file.
